American Decent
by Fortuna la Leonora
Summary: Mafia AU!Everything on the streets was under control as much as it could of course was a lie made up by the police to make the citizens feel safe. Crimes were always being committed, people were always getting killed, and who could blame them in the city that never sleeps. There's a new danger on the rise, and it's making itself very obvious. AmeIta,(Prumano vs Spamano)
1. The Mysterious Italians of Sangue Bar

**American Decent**

Everything on the streets was under control as much as it could of course was a lie made up by the police to make the citizens feel safe. Crimes were always being committed, people were always getting killed, and who could blame them in the city that never sleeps. There's a new danger on the rise, and it's making itself very obvious as a problem

* * *

 ** _Mini Prologue_**

* * *

"Never show anger at slight,tell respect from everyone by deeds,not the members of your blood your Father,your Mother,

your Sister but beware of Loving any other woman than your Wife. And a Wife was a woman who bore your Children. And once that happened to you, your life was forfeit to give them their daily bread"

― Mario Puzo

Who ever knows how things start. One thing happens, and another follows suit. Sometimes there are things you can't escape from. Problems that can't be solved. Mysteries that can't be unraveled, and bullet's that can never be shot. There is always something hidden from sight. A small detail that could reveal everything.

I was like all the rest at first, then I was I was stricken with something I never expected. A feeling, an emotion that consumed my life. I was helpless and fell pray to it. It all started one day ona fall afternoon. That's when it all started….

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Mysterious Italians of Sangue Bar**

* * *

 _Tuesday October 8th, 1958_

The air was smoky and thick in the Sangue Bar, as was every other bar in the city though. . This particular place was new. Not open for very long, but had grown popularity as of late due to the fact that it was run purely by two brothers. They were twins, but were very different from one another. They ran the place though. There was no one else, just them.

The place was rather old. The bar stools were covered in a dark green velvety fabric. Dark woods adorned the space: the chairs, bar, even some of the tables included. The twins were kind enough to keep open a room in the back for the privileged of course. Very few people knew what was hidden behind the kitchen doors, and they were careful to let it be found.

They seemed innocent, but everyone in the bar never gave them any trouble. A dark sense of bloodlust seemed to wash over the bar when trouble was near. Most people didn't like them themselves saying they were no good, but no matter what everyone went to the bar. There was one rule about the bar. You never stay past 10 at night. After that the bar was reserved for the criminals on the run. The mafia bosses. The snipers looking for a job. Hitmen. Assassins. You name it, they were there with the exception of the real police of course.

Tonight was different though. A full moon hung in the air hidden by layers of clouds. A thin layer of mist hung over the streets as a set of nice Stacy Adams tapped along the streets. The clock had just hit 10 as the street was eerie quiet except the slight buzzing of noise from the bar. A tall man wearing a fine pressed suit, and those Stacy Adam's to match walked in the little bell ringing with a chime as the bar fell silent. The man took a seat on one of the old bar stools lined with the dark green fabric. The twins looked to each other briefly not a word spoken as the elder twin walked over to the man.

"What do ya need?"The twin asked fixing his hair looking over the man.

"I think I need to speak with Venie. Any suggestions on where to find the bastard?" He asked.

"Depends got any spare nuggets?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do that later then,"The man put a bright smile on his face as the twin looked his over taking notice of his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes to match. He looked at the others glasses suit. A rather drunk man stumbled over sitting next to the man in glasses.

"Hey Feli get your ass over here and get me another beer!"The drunken man slurred. Feliciano was the younger twin of the other older twin Lovino. They tended to be inseparable and Lovino always stuck up for his little brother.

"You better shut up you idiota,"Lovino hissed at the drunk man watching him with narrow eyes.

"Oh come on Lovi! You know I wouldn't touch your brother! Besides I'd much rather see your ass than his,"The man howled with laughter as Lovino tightened his grip on the glass he had been drying. Feliciano came over setting down a water for him.

"I don't believe I'm going to give you any more beer Mr. Beilschmidt,"Feliciano just smiled softly at him before turning and walking away.

"So this had been the place you've been hanging out at Gil,"The blonde chuckled a slight smile across his face.

"Ja, this is the place let's move to a table it's more comfortable, plus I'll be less likely to fall!" Just as Gilbert said that he fell from the stool and Feliciano rushed over helping him.

"Be careful Gilbert!'Feliciano helped Gilbert up before turning to the other man. "I don't think you've introduced us Gil!"

"Hello I'm Alfred F. Jones,"The blonde man intro duced as he held out his hand for Feliciano to shake. He did just that.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Feliciano Var-"A cloth hit him in the face interrupting him."Lovi! What was that for! That was mean,"He exclaimed the clothes still on his face as Alfred pulled it off for him handing it back to Feli. Alfred just chuckled.

"Grazie,"He thanked Alfred as his brother came around.

"So you're the man I've been hearing stuff about,"Lovino muttered crossing his arms taking the cloth from his brother.

"I guess I am. I don't keep up much with all the rumors about me on the streets, I only keep up with the ones I need to know," he explained briefly.

"Got any new little rumors for us then?" Feliciano asked a small smile across his face.

"Well I have rumors that the Italian mafia is under new management. They're on the rise too," Alfred explained briefly thinking his hands in his pockets.

"Anything else?" Lovino asked this time.

"Well the police are currently doing nothing about anything, but that's pretty normal," Alfred shrugged some. He moved to sit down at a table Gilbert joining him.

"OK well what would you like to drink?" Feliciano asked smiling brightly at him as Lovino returned to his spot behind the bar.

"I don't drink that much so I'll just have some beer,"He said softly. Feliciano nodded walking away to go get him some. Gilbert leaned over to Alfred.

"Those Italian Brothers have really nice asses. Don't you think?" Gilbert whispered to him. Alfred shrugged as they both watched Feliciano having to grab a stool to reach a wine bottle for a different customer. Lovino was looking at him trying to get him to get down faster.

"They're definitely amusing," Alfred mused chuckling looking at the twins.

"You could say that again,"Gilbert chuckled. "They never say anything about them though. They're so mysterious."

"The mysterious Italians. I wouldn't have to come here again to have to guess that they were,"Alfred responded as Feliciano came back over with his beer setting it down in front of him.

"There you go!" Feliciano smiled walking off.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! It was lots of fun writing it. This is one of the stories I've been working on for a bit, and I have the next coupld of chapters written but I'm going to wait to post them! Don't forget to leave a review as well, I really appreciate them! Please favorite and follow this story, and if you would like to read more of my stories follow me!

Check my other story: _Experiment 153_

Thanks Love you all~

-Fortuna la Leonora


	2. You don't mess with the Twins

**American Decent**

* * *

 **Everything on the streets was under control as much as it could of course was a lie made up by the police to make the citizens feel safe. Crimes were always being committed, people were always getting killed, and who could blame them in the city that never sleeps. There's a new danger on the rise, and it's making itself very obvious as a problem.**

* * *

 **Quote:**

 ** _"This life of ours, this is a wonderful life. If you can get through life like_**

 ** _this and get away with it, hey, that's great. But its very, very unpredictable. There's so many ways you can screw it up."_ _  
_** **~Paul Castellano~**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: You don't mess with the Twins**

* * *

Last night had been interesting. Alfred stayed sober while Gilbert was sobering up. The twins had to ask them both to leave but not before Alfred had slipped Feli his number on his way out. Of course it was a landline sense what else was there?

Feliciano was planning to call him up but his brother had told him no.

Feliciano gave a sigh looking at the number before pinning it to the wall so he would remember heading downstairs to where the bar was. He was in the kitchen currently. It was early in the morning and in the morning they served as a family restaurant. So Feliciano pulled on his apron walking out of the kitchen smiling seeing his brother show people to their seats.

He headed back into it. Then he began the work needed. He began to dice and slice with glee. He cracked eggs whipped up different things drifting into his own little dream world. Then again he always did that. Just like he was in his own little world.

Arthur Kirkland sat at his desk with stacks of paperwork. He was stuck with what it seemed like towers of it. Arthur Kirkland was the head of the Mafia cases. He was not having fun. He had called in a couple of detectives to help him with the mafia cases. They hadn't arrived yet. He didn't want help, but with the most infamous sniper in town, he would need it.

"Mr. Kirkland a Mr. Antonio Fernandez, Alfred Jones, and Ludwig Beilschmidt are here to see you," His secretary said softly as she popped her head into the door.

"Send them in,"He ordered. She nodded closing the door and walking back out to her desk. She sent the three men in.

"Oh hello Artie!" An american man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes greeted.

"Oh lord I forgot I even asked you here,"The british man groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Oh you love me!" Alfred laughed.

"Anyways thank you for coming. Here are the files with the information we know,"He explained standing up handing each one of the men a file.

"So far we haven't found much. The only thing we have as a connection to The Veneziano Sniper is that he didn' start taking popping up or taking jobs in the area until this past month or so. In that time we know of two italian twins who have opened up a bar. A set of Italian girls have opened up a shop, and multiple Italian immigrants have come into the U.S,"He explained.

"What if The Veneziano Sniper isn't Italian?" A german man asked flipping through the file. He had a stoic expression and his eyes were glued to the pictures.

"Our sources from our other spies say that they've heard his speak. That he had an Italian accent and even spoke Italian words to whoever he was making a deal with," Arthur explained calmly. The german nodded.

"Maybe we should go talk to those twins that opened up a bar," A spanish man suggested his accent thick.

"Ja I think we should," The german man agreed.

"Oh, by the way Ludwig, Antonio. Make sure no one knows you're helping me. There are many mafia's around these parts if word gets around as to who you're working for, then you might as well dig your own grave,"Arthur muttered. The two nodded.

"OH! I'll go with I went there last night actually,"The american pipped. "It was a bit odd, but great beer! I suggest we go in about," he stopped looking at his watch," 3 hours."

"That would mean it's 10 o'clock at night Alfred," Arthur said crossing his arms.

"Trust me on this one!"He exclaimed.

"Then what are we going to do in the meantime?" Antonio asked.

"We could looked the twins record? See if there is anything on them,"Ludwig suggested. "I remember seeing something a while back while visiting Italy about the Sicilian Mafia saying that the boss of it had just disappeared."

"That's a great idea!" Antonio exclaimed smiling. Ludwig just nodded as the American pulled out a cigarette box.

"Want one anyone?"He asked holding it out to them as he removed one for himself propping it between his lips.

"I don't smoke,"Ludwig muttered.

"Bloody hell Alfred, if you're going to smoke do it elsewhere!" The Brit exclaimed shooing them out of his office, as Antonio grabbed one. They went up to the roof lighting them. Ludwig had stayed behind to start looking.

"So Antonio, long time no see,"Alfred chuckled.

"Si it has been a while hasn't it,"He muttered looking over at him. He pulled a lighter from his jacket lighting the cigarette handing it to Antonio as he moved sitting on the edge of the building his legs hanging off. Antonio followed suit behind him.

"How've you been?"He asked looking over at the spaniard.

"Not well. Well my ex-lover has disappeared off the face of the earth,"He said softly.

"Really? What was his name again? Lovely? Lowley? Oh! How about a Lovely lonely low life?!"He joked trying to cheer up his friend. Antonio laughed at the other.

"Still as charming as ever I see Alfred,"Antonio laughed taking a puff from the cigarette.

"Yep!"He laughed."Anyways I am sorry man. I thought he was killed or something. Wait wasn't his name Lovino?"

"Si it was, I thought you knew? You were making a joke about it,"Antonio commented.

"I think I might have just gotten a lead on your man,"Alfred rushed jumping up throwing down his cigarette and stomping on it to shut it out.

"Wait what?"Antonio exclaimed looking at him as Alfred dashed inside. Antonio stumbled up putting out his cigarette running inside following after the American. He ran down the stairs looking for him.

Feliciano was working around the bar. He was sweating as he kept having to run around trying to deliver the food.

"Lovino! "He yelled from the kitchen. He watched the clock. It was important tonight especially. He had to leave early this night. Which would mean he had to leave his brother. HIs thought were disrupted as Lovino walked into the kitchen.

"Si Feliciano?"He asked.

"Can you take these plates to the customers please, and I'll be leaving about 10:25 to go meet at the drop off,"He explained briefly.

"So in 25 minutes you're leaving?"Lovino clarified. Feliciano nodded as they heard glass breaking behind them. Feliciano grabbed the knife he had been working with and walked out to see a bar fight between two customers. Feliciano threw the knife just missing the man's ear nearly cutting it off. It had cut him and had drawn blood but wasn't bad. The man turned looking at Feliciano as Lovino pulled out his own throwing knife.

"I suggest you break that up and get out,"Lovino hissed. Feliciano stayed still his hand resting on his hip. A dark aura set over the bar. Blood lust nearly oozed from the elder.

"Ohhhh so scared of a small man!"The man laughed. Feliciano reached into his apron and pulled out throwing knives as well.

"Well there's two of us, and you've seen what I can do with one,"Feliciano muttere. He didn't like hurting others but if it was protecting someone else and was for the better as a while he would do it. He looked at Lovino as Lovino motioned for him to put his knives away, that they weren't necessary. Feliciano obeyed putting them away.

The three men heard yells and things getting shattered inside. They all looked at each other opening the door as it stopped. A man laid bloodied on the ground and Feliciano was crouched down poking him.

"Loviiii, I think you killed him,'Feliciano muttered. He did pull out the knife imbedded in the man's back.

"And you ruined my good cooking knife!"He exclaimed. Feliciano turned back to the clock.

"I'm going to be late. Case!"He yelled to his brother who reached behind the bar pulling out a thick case throwing it at his brother. He pulled off his apron before catching the case and setting it to his side. He threw the knife at his brother as it whizzed just past his head.

"I want that Knife clean Fratello, ti amo! Ciao!"He yelled walking towards the door finally seeing the three men.

"Oh ciao Alfred. I see brought friends tonight. I don't suggest sitting at the bar today Lovi's mad, oh and Gilbert won't be here tonight he should be meeting me," A car horn beeped cutting him off,"there he is. Ciao Alfred don't get into trouble!"He waved at him sliding between them dashing into the car.

"Wait a sec Alf-,"Antonio was cut off.

"This is why I say no bar fights! I don't suggest any of you try anything else, your idiotas,"Lovino hissed. "Anyone who disposes of the body first get's 3 drinks on the house, of my most expensive collection." The men dashed up to try and grab it first. Lovino went behind the bar grabbing the knife from the wall that Feliciano had thrown at him. He put it in the sink and filled it up to let it soak. He turned as the three man hesitantly sat down at the bar.

"Ciao welcome to Sangue Bar how may I hel-,"He stopped his eyes resting on Antonio. "Get out of my bar you bastard."

"Lovi? Is that you?" He asked.

"I said get out,"He hissed. Antonio open his mouth to speak but Lovino cut him off.

"Get. Out." Lovino just grabbed something before going into the back a tall man with blonde hair, and a long scarf following him back.


End file.
